Stars
by SmawrtAllek13
Summary: Star Moonlight is a daughter of Zeus with awesome powers. Along with her "friends", she fights off dangerous monsters, and almost dies. Alot. This is a parody of some Mary Sue fanfictions I've read. read & review if you want.


**A/N: This is a parody of stories with Mary Sue, Stupid, Oblivious, and Naïve characters. Not meant to offend anyone either.**

**Stars**

Chapter 1: I ALMOST DIE!

Hi! I'm Star Moonlight. I'm twelve years old, in the seventh grade, I love the color blue, my mom died in a car crash, and guess what?! My dad is ZEUS!!! OMGs!!!

When I was 1 year old, my mommy died in a car crash, it was sooo sad! I had to go to this orphanage where they kept us in cages like lab rats! Somehow, I was able to pull through, and am PERFECT now!

My best friends Leaf Sunrise and Raven Flameheart are sooo cool! (but not as cool and awesome as me) Raven is a daughter of Apollo, and Leaf is a son of Apollo!!! We go on soooo many adventures together, like this one time we had to kill this baby hellhound, and it was soooo scary 'cause the hellhound was sleeping, and everything!

Well anyway, I love to go shopping, and my sword, ShockingZapOfSteel never falls out of my hand, or ever misses wherever I want it to hit on somebody, like when I was practicing against Percy Jackson, I, no duh, beat him, it was sooooo amazing and then we had a capture the flag game and my team won!

Oh yeah, and did I mention?! I can fly! 'Cause you know, Zeus, he's my dad which means I can shock people like how Thalia always does to Percy and like how I always do to my bestest friends who apparently are part of this "I hate Star Moonlight" club that no one will let me join!

It really really sucks.

For my birthday, Daddy Zeus got me a new sword that I named ShockingZapOfSteel2 and it works way better than ShockingZapOfSteel, 'cause I don't even have to fight at all, I just tell the sword what to do! I love Zeus, he's so cool!

"Hey Star!" cried Raven,(omg, she _**TOTALLY**_ ruined my self intro!!!!) coming up behind me, I was sitting on the beach letting the waves touch my toes (dang it! They're getting WET) and my face get tanned by the bright morning sunlight, "Guess what?!"

"What!?" I asked, getting up and running towards my best friend in the whole wide world.

"A bunch of monsters are attacking the border! We need to fight them off! We need you!"

I lifted my head toward the sky as my promise slipped from my lips, "Lets Do this thing! I shall destroy the foul creatures who dare to befoul the world we live in! Let thou come hereby, and help my steel grip to destroy our enemies of shadows!"

Raven stared at me, mouth wide, with what some ignorant stupid people would call a confused look, but what I would call a look of awe and amazement!

We ran at supersonic speed toward the boundary line where people were already fighting. I called to the crowds of half-bloods, "Stop brethren, let me and my mighty sword unfold our wrath unto thy foul beasties!"

Again, looks of awe surrounded me, as everyone stopped and let me make my way toward the foul beasties.

I cried to my sword, "Fair sword! Defeat the enemy!" the sword started to glow and riggled free of my hands. I tried to grab it back, thinking all the while how I did not want to have to go looking in the woods for it after it had done it's deed when it flew straight at the first line of telekhines and hellhounds and started chopping their heads off!

I laughed at the fallen creatures dust I watched as my sword took out monster after monster I felt the pain as the hellhounds jaws entered my flesh, but I could not cry out! A hero never cries! I fell to the ground, quickly people surrounded me.

"There's no saving her, that thing bit through her lungs and heart and spine!" cried a voice.

I could feel myself slipping away into oblivion and the light coming towards me from the end of the tunnel and then, I sat up as the wound in my side magically healed its self. I stood up and quickly killed all of the monsters with my bare hands and feet.

"I am Star Moonlight! Mwahahaha!"

**A/N: Yeah, originally this was just supposed to be a one-shot. Since it was so fun to write though, I think I'm going to continue…**


End file.
